Whiskey Lullaby
by missvalover94
Summary: Dimitri is in the army and comes home to find his wife Rose in bed with his best friend. What happens next? Read to find out. Based on the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. ONE-SHOT.


**An: Okay guys I have a one-shot that the idea came to me when I was listening to Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. This is my first try at a one-shot so please be nice! : P**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Richelle Mead, and the song belongs to Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. All credit goes to them.**

**DPOV: **

I still remember the day like it was yesterday. The day I told my beloved Roza that I decided to join the army. At just twenty four years old I decided that it is what I wanted to do. I was always very big on protecting people and putting others before myself. So I knew going into the army was a no brainer. But being gone two years made me miss the little things about my old life. My Roza being the main one. When I told her about my decision she cried for hours while I just held her safely in my arms while whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Roza, I know this will be hard on you. And it will be hard on me too. But I need you to promise me that you will always love me no matter what and stand by my side on this decision." I told her.

"Dimitri, baby you know I will always love you no matter what. You're my world. My heart. My soul. And I promise that I am never going anywhere _I promise."_ She had told me.

After our short talk we lay in bed and made sweet, sweet love for hours and hours. It was a memory that I was going to keep locked into my heart forever.

For two years we wrote letters to each other and just talked about everything. I told her what it was like over here and how much I missed her. She told me about life back home in the U.S and how she has been holding on and how much she loved and missed me. But I would come to find out that a lot could change in two years.

I was wrapped up in all these thoughts about us that I almost missed my stop to get off the bus.

As soon as I got off the bus I sprinted back to our home. That felt so good to say. _Our home. _Me and Roza's home that we will one day raise kids in.

When I got to the front porch I slowly made my way through the front door. I stopped in the doorway and just took in everything. I set my stuff down by the couch and bounded up the stairs. But something felt off. It was too quiet in the house.

When I stepped in the hallway I heard the giggling and the sound of a man's voice. So I made my way over to our bedroom and when I opened the door, my whole world and heart shattered into a million pieces.

There in my bed I saw Roza, my Roza, the love of my life, in bed with my best friend.

I didn't say anything, all I did was run. She saw me and the look in her eyes is a look I will never forget.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget._

After seeing that painful heartbreaking site I ran into the yard and just broke down in front of our big willow tree. She came out trying to reason with me and trying to tell me how sorry she was. But I just couldn't hear it. The memory burned like a fire fresh in my brain.

So I hopped onto my old motorcycle and drove to the nearest bar and drowned my sorrows in the hardest whiskey they had. For months all I did was drink. Every day and every night just consisted of me drinking. Our old friends would just watch me in pity and would try to help me but I couldn't be helped. Not after that.

But it seemed that no matter how much I drank, I could never get her off my mind. It was like she was imprinted in my brain. To stay there and never go away.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

But one night it all became too much so I finally drank myself to death. I drank so much that night that I can't remember how much I drank. I finally drank away her memory. That was my goal and I had succeeded. The last thing I remember was everything becoming so fuzzy so I laid my head on my pillow with a picture of Rose beside my bed with a note that said "I'll love you till I die." And that was the night I died.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

As I watched my funeral progress I saw my Roza and she looked awful. Dressed in all black mourning the death of me. It was all too much for me to see. So while the angels sung a whiskey lullaby, I left.

**RPOV: **

Months after Dimitri's funeral all I did was drink whiskey and go to the bar and dance. But shortly after his funeral that's when the rumors flew. That I was the cause for him dying. I did this to him. And in a way I was to blame for his death. But those people that just talk will _never _know how much I blame myself for this. He shouldn't be gone and yet I was the reason he was. That's why for years and years I tried drinking until I died. But no matter what I did or how much I drank, it was never enough. It just seemed like I couldn't die. It's like God wanted me to stay alive and torture myself for what I did. It seemed like drinking away the pain was the easiest thing I could do. So it's what I did.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

But one night, all the drinking paid off. I was finally able to drink away the hurt and disgust and pain. I was able to drink away his memory.

You know it's true about what they say. Life is short, but this time is was bigger. But I just couldn't get off my knees. I felt bad for my friends having to watch me slowly drink myself to death and they lose another good friend. But hey, I deserved it after all.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

The day of my funeral I was laid next to Dimitri under the willow tree that is in front of our house. I'm glad they laid us to rest together. I poked my head around the tree and was shocked at what I saw. I saw the love of my life Dimitri as an angel. He was waiting for me. Even after everything I did he still loves me. And I still love him. I ran to him and jumped into his arms, and we spun around and kissed. I was finally back where I belonged. In the arms of my love. And we would spend the rest of eternity together.

And that day, for the second time, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

**AN: That was really fun to write! Please review and tell me what y'all think!**

**Love,**

**Missvalover94**


End file.
